poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Birth of Thomlight Sparkle
The Birth of Thomlight Sparkle is a special to be created by Transformersprimefan. Summary Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle have a foal and his name is Thomlight Sparkle. But a few years later, a new evil rises and Twilight is captured. Can Thomlight save his mother all by himself? Plot Thomlight's Birth Thomas puffs happily into Golden Oaks Library one morning. Once there, he puffs over Twilight Sparkle to who is feeling an awful pain. As the others join her she tells them that a foal is about to be born. After a moment of silence at the Hospital, they hear soft crying. Thomas shows the baby foal to the others. When Fluttershy suggest that they name him Thomlight Sparkle, Twilight says the name fits him perfectly. A few years later, Twilight takes Thomlight, now a teenage colt, to meet Nyx, his older sister. When they reach Nyx's room, Thomlight stares at the mare in front of him but mistakes Nyx for Nightmare Moon when he sees that her eyes have slits in the middle. Twilight tells Thomlight that Nyx was an orphaned foal and was found by Mako, and she was adopted. Once Thomlight and Nyx get to know each other, they play together each and every day. Nyx tells Thomlight of how many times she has saved Earth from bad guys such Diesel 10, Diesel, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave and Queen Chrysalis and even tells him about how she met her guardian Cheetor. Nyx promises to ask Optimus Primal to grant Thomlight a guardian of his own too and Thomlight hugs Nyx as a thank you. After the two have a moment together, Nyx takes Thomlight to meet the Maximals. Dark Unicron Rises That night, Nyx and Thomlight are asleep. But a figure, who looks very similar to Unicron but with blue stripes all over his body, sneaks into the castle, past the patrol of the Royal Guards and into Twilight's room. The figure grabs Twilight whilst she is still asleep and replaces her with a robot-version of herself and tries to sneak off with her but trips over Nyx's tail, stiring both Thomlight and Nyx from their sleep. Thomlight, noticing the still sleeping Twilight in the figure's hands, cries "THEIF!", which wakes the other foals, Button Mash, Snowdrop, and Skyla included. It even wakes up their Maximal guardians and they give chase. After a short chase through the castle, the figure is pounced on by both Thomlight and Nyx. They tumble into a room where the figure drops Twilight and she falls through an open Space Bridge portal, without waking up. Thomlight asks the figure what he did with his mother but the figure apologizes that it had to be this way and jumps through the portal after Twilight. Thomlight and his friends gasp in horror and Snowdrop asks who it was. The next morning, Optimus Primal says that the figure they saw last night was named Dark Unicron, a different but more powerful version of Unicron. Rhinox also adds that Dark Unicron was created by an evil robot mastermind named Cylas. Ari suddenly remembers her first encounter with Cylas and tells her friends what happened the last time she saw him. Rhinox decides that the Maximal should discus the current situation alone and shoos the foals off into another room, Thomlight included. In the other room, Thomlight decides that the foals can take down Cylas by themselves. Setting off Thomlight and his friends get ready to head to Cylas' lair grab their weapons, Thomlight makes his own then soon set off. But on the way, they encounter the Dinobots. Thomlight thinks that the Dinobots are minions of Cylas but Apple Bloom tells him about her first encounter with them and how Optimus Prime convinced them to help the Autobots to defeat Lockdown, a Decepticon bounty hunter. Thomlight asks their help in freeing his mother and Grimlock, remembering his first encounter with Twilight, agrees to help, as do all the other Dinobots. Thomlight hops onto Grimlock's back, Yuna and Skyla ride on Strafe, Button and Sweetie ride on Slug, Snowdrop and Scootaloo ride on Scorn, Babs Seed and Twist ride on Slash, and Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake ride on Sludge. Nyx climbs onto Grimlock's back with Thomlight they are brother and sister and they set off for Cylas' lair. By the time they reach the ruins of the old Hoover Dam, it is dark and Thomlight decides to camp there and continue in the morning. As they make camp Nyx is worried for Twilight. Journey begins again The next morning, Thomlight wakes up the other foals with Grimlock's roaring. They continue to Cylas' lair, but find a heavily damaged and smoking Starscream. Thomlight goes up to the Decepticon and asks him what happened. Starscream is reluctant to tell but, thinks otherwise and decides to explain. After Starscream finishes his story, Thomlight asks for information on Cylas and his plan. Starscream, however, is reluctant to help. Thomlight commands his friends to move on but Starscream tells them to wait and tells them about Cylas' plan. At Cylas's lair As the foals and the Dinobots time with Starscream continue to Cylas' lair, Grimlock stops, having sensed that something is near them. A snake comes out of nowhere and grabs Starscream, but Grimlock is able to fight it off using his fire breath. The group continues on until Starscream points to something. Thomlight looks ahead and sees that they have arrived at Cylas' lair, an old abandoned power plant. Inside, some strange robot is watching them on a computer screen and sets Dark Unicron on them. Dark Unicron attacks the foals and Starscream but the Dinobots defend them, Putting their fire breaths together and Dark Unicron is destroyed. The group enters the lair and they find Twilight tied to an upright board. Thomlight is about to free his mother when the strange robot comes out, revealing himself to be none other than Cylas! Babs attempts to shoot Cylas but she is thrown aside, Scootaloo tries to make Cylas dizzy but the robot mastermind punches her out. Thomlight prepares to shoot Cylas whilst still on Grimlock's back and tells Grimlock to breathe fire when he says so. Cylas spots Thomlight and prepares to stab him when Thomlight tells Grimlock to use his fire breath. Grimlock's fire breath decindigrates Cylas and Thomlight frees his mother. The Maximals find the Foals Are Gone Back on the Axalon, the Maximals find that the foals are missing. Dinobot thinks for a moment and points out that the foals must have gone to free Twilight from Cylas. Primal decides to search for the foals and splits the Maximals into groups: Dinobot and Rhinox, Cheetor and Rattrap, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia, Tigatron and Airazor and himself and Depth Charge. The groups split up to start searching for the foals. But before leaving, Cheetor tells Rattrap that he might know where the foals might have first been. Thomlight and the foals journey home/Starscream stays behind As Thomlight, Nyx and their friends walk through a desert, Starscream suddenly stops. Nyx asks him what's up and Starscream tells her that he'd rather stay behind than help a bunch of useless lumps of flesh. Thomlight thanks Starscream for his help and the Decepticon transforms and takes off. Rattrap and Cheetor arrive shortly after and Nyx runs over and gives Cheetor a big hug. Cheetor explains to Nyx that he was worried and Nyx explains that she and her friends were okay. As they head home, The foals talk about the excitment that they had. The foals arrive home/Thomas congratulates Thomlight After the foals arrive home with Cheetor and Rattrap, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, Hiro and Thomas are waiting for them. Princess Yuna, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Skyla and Thomlight all gallop over to their parents and hug them. Thomas tells Thomlight that he was so worried about him.﻿ Thomlight tells his father that he was alright and everything that happened. Thomas congratulates Thomlight and tells him that he is proud of his son. Trivia *This is when Thomlight Sparkle is born. * Scenes * Thomlight's Birth *Dark Unicron Rises * Setting off * Journey begins again * At Cylas's lair *The Maximals find the Foals Are Gone * Thomlight and the foals journey home/Starscream stays behind * Category:Transformersprimfan